Horse Man
"Horse Man" (馬男, Uma otoko, no other name given) is a minor member of the Mythos cyborg team, appearing in the Mythos arc. Appearance Horse Man is a tall, slender man with a brown horse's head and elongated neck. In initial panels, his horse head is not inked or shaded in, perhaps due to an assistant error, leaving the impression of a lighter color. He has a star symbol on his forehead. From the neck down, he is depicted with as more humanoid and without fur. His neck has holes in it, in order for him to fire off his lasers. He wears golden arm and wrist bands, gladiator-style sandals, and a white tunic and cloak. Personality Horse Man is usually silent and does not have much characterization to go on, though he inquires of the whereabouts of 007 and Dr. Uranus after their escape and can be seen confused at the talk of an "esper" on the 00 cyborg team. It can be noted that much like the rest of his team, he is driven to defeat the 00 cyborgs and cannot be taken down easily. Abilities Horse Man can fire lasers from the open ports in his neck, as well as out through his mouth. He uses this ability against 005, with the blasts being powerful enough to penetrate his invulnerable skin and leave him wounded in the chest. History As one of the many Mythos cyborgs, Horse Man was given the orders to take out the 00 cyborg team. Through the arc, he was one of the lesser-utilized cyborgs, only willing to show up for the climactic battle on Magma, when he arrived to battle 002, 004, 005, and 006. The trio of him, Lion Man, and Minotaur proved to be a challenge for the 00 cyborgs to defeat, but their fight became complicated and interrupted by the natural disasters that were spurred on the island through the clash between the Woman Esper and 001. Horse Man appeared to be lost in an ensuing rockslide, and floods of magma and ocean engulfed the island. Horse Man is presumed to have died, though the fates of the remaining Mythos cyborgs (or Dr. Gaia) are never confirmed by the text, as the events of the arc were left aside when the Yomi arc began. Gallery horse.png Horseman_attack.png|Horse Man firing off lasers. Horseman_attack2.png|Horse Man vs. 005 hor.png hnjk.png Notes *Horse Man appeared in Naoyuki Konno's 2000 visual development trailer, but ultimately did not make it into the finalized "Cyborg Soldier" anime adaptation. *While unidentified in the manga, the placeholder name of "Horse Man" appears in outside materials such as the Shotaro Ishinomori Character Guide. It is unknown what name he may have had, if he had made the cut to the 2001 series. *As with other Mythos Cyborgs (save for Pan, Woman Esper, and Hippo Man), this character is used as a minor enemy in the Mega-CD game, with 009 having to fight multiples of him. Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Deceased Characters